Toying With The Wrong Girl
by Burnt Angel
Summary: A New girl has come to Domino high and is making herself at home on the first day. She is almost Identical to Ryou though. It's the strange thing. CHECK IT OUT PLEASE!


I'm writing a cute little romance story of Ryou falling in love! Isn't love full of twists? It's kind of hard to know what people are eh? It has a hint of angst and a side order of comedy! Tell me what you think of every serving. Now welcome to Miona's Restaurant of stories! Heheh! There might be a side story for this so read what I have to say at the end!  
  
~*^~~) At School  
  
Ryou slid past the lockers running into a few trashcans but was nearly there. This was the first time he wasn't early for class; he was barley on time going to school. The bell was about to ring and he didn't even know where his class was anymore. The classes had moved and he was late for where they were supposed to go. He had to go to his original class to get the information!  
  
He was almost there when he turned a corner and THWACK! He bumped into someone else and fell to the ground. That was when he heard a voice.  
  
"I am so sorry! It's my fault." He opened his dark chocolate brown eyes to a pair of blood red ones, but they sparkled with eagerness and depression.  
  
"It's my fault, I was the one who was running!" Ryou got up as the girl's eyes moved with Ryou's. "I was trying to get to room B1 and I was moving classes so I have to rush."  
  
"I was assigned to room B1 and I have to move too may I follow? My names Miona by the way." her voice spoke so quickly and all in one sentence.  
  
"YEAH! COME ON! AND MY NAMES RYOU BY THE WAY" Ryou had no second to look at the details of the young female physique. They started speed walking. By the time that they got there, the new class was already in their seats. "Excuse me Miss Kinkade, but we need to know where the original morning day 1 class goes to." The two embarrassed students bowed in exaggeration, though Ryou knew that Miss Kinkade was the nicest teacher in the whole school.  
  
"Well the morning Day 1 class goes to Room A3 now." Miss Kinkade sighed. In minutes Ryou dragged the girl off.  
  
When they got to class the teacher still wasn't there so they had time to sneak into their new desks. There Ryou's class-mates were beginning to mock him.  
  
"Hey Ryou! Smart pants, gonna cry for being late?" Bakura snickered.  
  
"What are you gonna do to yourself now Ryou? Send yourself to the shadow realm?" Marik gestured. The two burst out laughing. That was when Ryou cursed at them with an Ancient Egyptian Remark. Yami, Yugi, Bakura and Marik just froze. Miona just gasped. The rest of the class was clueless.  
  
"You use that kind of language?" Miona just stared in surprise. Ryou, Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Marik and Malik looked back at her.  
  
"You know what he said?" They all said in unison. Aside the fact that Ryou said 'I' Instead of 'He'.  
  
"Of course! You guys should know if you use that language and freeze at such insults. Like Cando-" She was interrupted by the six flabbergasted men.  
  
"Don't say it!" They already knew what it meant. She blushed.  
  
"So who is she anyway." Marik rose his eyebrows. He trailed up and down at the female. She had white purple long hair that went down to her back and it was tied in a braid. She wore the same normal school close but wore the neck choker like what Marik and his Hikari wore. Marik made the 'Wow!' Whistle to her. Miona walked up to him and spoke.  
  
"Let me show you." She went misty eyed on Marik and got closer to him. "Now close your eyes." Marik though he was going to get kissed so he did as he was told and puckered his lips. She put a hand on Marik's cheek. That moment her voice became as stern as steel. "Trust me hon. this is going to hurt you more than it's going to hurt me." Miona made a fist with her other hand rose it in the air and by the time Marik opened his eyes to see what she was doing he was punched in the face and fell off of his chair knocking forward his desk. Everyone burst out laughing at the site of Marik being pummeled by a girl. Everyone went to their desks after wards.  
  
"Hold on!" A boy named Honda spoke. He had a point at the tip of his hair and had brownish eyes. "Where's Anzu and Jou?" That was when they heard the overjoyed voice of a girl, and the agonizing screams of a boy. Two people came into the room. A girl with chocolate brown hair that was up to her neck and blue eyes, while the boy had dessert blond hair and light brown eyes.  
  
"Hey everyone! How are you all doing?" Anzu's pathetic voice screamed.  
  
"Fine Anzu." The whole class moaned.  
  
"Well I want everyone to give off their loudest 'Aww' right now!" She said normally.  
  
"Awwwww." They said as casual of a moan as possible. Of course Miona didn't include herself in it.  
  
"Because for the rest of the year we're having Mr. Hitman the Second as our Social Studies teacher." Everyone's eyes went completely wide.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!" The whole class screamed in agony louder than their last one.  
  
"Care to fill me in here Ryou?" Miona whispered to Ryou. That was when Anzu shot a look at her, and ran over there.  
  
"She's the new student I was told of oh you are so pretty!" Anzu grabbed the poor helpless girl's arm. "The teacher is going to be ten minutes late so we have plenty of time to sing a song for the n00b!" Anzu yelled. Ryou watched in horror as Miona was dragged to the front of the class. "Now let's sing a song!" She yelled. "A 1! A 2! A3. For she's a jolly good n00by! For she's a jolly good n00by! For she's a jolly good n00by! Which nobody can deny!" Anzu started to dance with the stoned Miona and they went in circles for five minutes, which was when Anzu let go a Miona. She was flung all the way to the other side of the class. She was astonished at what Anzu had done to her. Her eyes began to go deep maroon colored red. It was only there for a second but it was there.  
  
"You son of a." She walked up to Anzu only to be slapped back by the force of her spinning and fell into Bakura's arms.  
  
"Uh hello!" Bakura twitched. Miona gave up for the time being but this time her deep maroon colored eyes appeared again and didn't leave. Ryou was the only one who noticed it. She was dizzy and wobbled her way back to her chair. Ryou helped her to her chair. He slapped his face in agony.  
  
"You're the ninth victim." Ryou moaned. Miona leaned back on her chair looking up to the ceiling. Her face was white with nausea. She moaned aloud. She looked at Anzu who had just sat down. Unfortunately Anzu was right behind her waving her hand back and forth. Miona covered her mouth feeling as if she was going to barf out what she had yesterday. That's when Ryou saw it. Miona placed a hand on her own for-head. He excused it as her feeling her head for a fever, but he was wrong. Underneath her hand was an eerie, bluish glow. Ryou blinked and it was gone. Ryou just thought it was just an illusion of his mind, but he saw something else. Miona had tipped her head back to face the front without a single moan escaping her mouth. Her face was normal colored and she had a happy expression. "What's with the recovery and the eyes?" As I said Ryou was the only one who noticed the new maroon eyes. He was barley audible but Miona caught his whispering voice and turned her head to him. She blinked. "I said nothing!" Ryou yelled slightly. Everyone got Ryou's attention. He looked back and forth to everyone.  
  
Moments later the teacher walked in. He was a bald man with a black trench coat. Everyone was trembling, including Anzu. Everyone but Miona.  
  
"Hello students." Mr. Hitman spoke. Everyone's spine tingle.  
  
"Hello Mr. Hitman." Everyone said.  
  
"You're all trembling because of my reputation I know." He paused to eye each student. When he looked at Miona he saw no fear. 'He seems strict. He must've been a police officer or something.' She thought. The teacher continued as he excused the look, as he brought out a stick. "Some of you might have heard I've been a killer. Like a real Hitman." He started to pace around the class. He went beside Marik's desk and slapped it. Everyone flinched aside Miona. Mr. Hitman saw this, and was about to give her a test. "Some of you might have thought I was a mass murderer." Everyone aside you know who gulped. He walked to Miona's desk and whipped it. She was motionless. "Stand up Private!" He called every student Private. Miona had respect, she just found out he was from the army. She stood up at attention.  
  
"Permission to speak SIR!" She yelled.  
  
"Permission granted Private." He replied. He had a proud like grin. (I don't know much about the mercenaries, and Air Cadets and the Navy and stuff so don't kick me!)  
  
"I would like to correct you about being a Private sir!" She stood still. He nodded for her to go on. "It's that I'm not a Private but a Corporal sir!" Everyone blinked at what she said. No one else in the class went to things like that so they hadn't a clue.  
  
"Is that so?" He said.  
  
"SIR YES SIR!" She yelled. Ryou closed the door. The teacher and everyone else ignored it. They were surprised at the fearlessness this one girl had.  
  
"Alright then." He clapped. "WHO ARE YOU?" He yelled.  
  
"MIONA KENDLE SIR!"  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?" Everyone was just thinking the same thing. 'She already answered!'  
  
"547 AERO SQUADRON SIR! AND WITH ALL DUE RESPECT I ASK THE SAME THING TO MU SQUADRON THAT I'M WITH!" Everyone's head cocked.  
  
"At Ease Corporal Kendle." She went at ease. "Looks like we have the makings of a new solder. Of course though you're an Air Cadet so we have the makings of the leader of an air force." He faced the rest of the class, which made them sit up straight. One student put their hand up. Mr. Hitman nodded at him.  
  
"Sir with all due respect I go to the navy sir!" It was a girl named Kosora, a snob teacher's pet. The teacher walked up to her. The girl gulped  
  
"Stand up and at attention then!" The girl stood up too straight and her hands were at the incorrect position. (Usually the hands were to your sides and your thumbs would go down) "What rank do you have?" Kosora gulped.  
  
"I haven't gotten the test results to find out what ranking I am sir!" She was shaking wildly. Miona was close to going into a fit of laughs as she stood at ease.  
  
"Corporal Kendle!" Mr. Hitman yelled.  
  
"SIR YES SIR!"  
  
"What do you have to do to get your first ranking!"  
  
"SIR ONCE YOU ARE SWORN IN YOU AUTOMATICALLY HAVE THE RANKING OF CADET SIR!" She yelled.  
  
"Well it looks like we have a little rat around here." The man glared down at Korosa. She gave that stupid innocent smile on herself that doesn't come off until the teacher gives her an okay.  
  
Ryou smiled at the face that Korosa got what she deserved.  
  
~*^~~)~*^~~)~*^~~)~*^~~)~*^~~)~*^~~)~*^~~)  
  
S.M.: Well we have a little problem of a rat here! AYAH!  
  
Ryou: It' doesn't really seem like I'm in love with her. *Blinks*  
  
S.M.: I didn't say that it was love at first sight you know.  
  
Ryou: Good point.  
  
Miona: So what's up with my Maroon eyes?  
  
S.M.: Don't ask. *Smiles* You'll find out soon enough my child!  
  
Miona: YOU DARE CALL ME A CHILD? *Eye's Glow Maroon*  
  
S.M.: DON'T HURT ME PLEASE!  
  
Miona: I won't I'm just angry. There's no need to worry you little no good wimp.  
  
S.M.: DO NOT YOU DARE TO CALL ME A WIMP!  
  
Miona: TRY AND MAKE ME!  
  
Ryou: BAKURA GET THE POPCORN THE TWO IS HAVING A FIGHT! COME ON I'M WAITING AND STARVING TO DEATH! THIS IS GOING TO BE GOOD!  
  
Bakura: I got the popcorn!  
  
Malik: What's with the popcorn guys?  
  
In a fight they are.  
  
Malik: Where did that voice come from?  
  
You know where.  
  
Malik: Uh... No I don't! Who is this? Answer me now!  
  
Yami: IT'S ME YOU BAFFOON!  
  
Malik: OH HI! Where's the voice coming from?  
  
Yami: You're hopeless.  
  
Malik: Where did that come from?  
  
Yami: THE PERSON IN FRONT OF YOU!  
  
S.M.: I hear a side story coming up!  
  
Malik: I don't hear anything! What is the sound of a side story anyway? How can you recognize it?  
  
Yami: LIKE THIS! *WOMP*  
  
Malik: So every time I get hit on the head then I know a side story is coming?  
  
S.M.: YAMI DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY MALIK!  
  
Yami: WHY SHOULD I?  
  
S.M.: Do you even know what my new initials stand for?  
  
Yami: *Looks at her INF* Oh... Fan of Malik?  
  
S.M.: Heck yeah!  
  
Yami: Why me?  
  
S.M.: Of course if you the Pharaoh, bow before me. I shall spare you!  
  
Yami: ARE YOU KIDDING ME? ME, BOW BEFORE A LOWER LIFE? NO!  
  
S.M.: MALIK HE'S BEGING MEAN TO ME!  
  
Malik: *Becomes not dumb and is alert now* I'LL KICK YOUR BUTT FOR THAT PHARAOH! YOU SHALL PERISH!  
  
Yami: NO! AH!  
  
Malik: Grabs the sennen rod after 2 years of not seeing it.  
  
Marik: It's THE SENNEN ROD! *Grabs it* My precious. *Licks the end of the rod*  
  
Malik: Sadira Mun! THAT IS SAD!  
  
Yami: WHAT?  
  
S.M.: Well I had to think of a name to call myself with these initials so there! I know that is sick Malik but that's your Yami in the real series.  
  
Marik: Now I feel so horny! Who wants me?  
  
S.M.: I do!  
  
*All stare at me*  
  
S.M.: What?  
  
Miona: You're a sad girl did you know that?  
  
S.M.: I can change it to Sexy Marik you know very well.  
  
Marik: *Attacks S.M. In a very perverted way* You're my play toy now!  
  
S.M.: Or maybe not! *Uses pepper spray*  
  
Marik: AHHHH!  
  
S.M.: Well R&R! Tell me what you think!  
  
Marik: Knocks S.M. Down and then some...  
  
(If you want to know what Marik does to S.M. Check out the new side story after the next chapter! It's going to be kick butt funny full! Actually it's what I'm going to do to Marik! KICK ASS POWER!) 


End file.
